Sobre Mulheres e Vícios
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Renly Baratheon conversa com o irmão mais velho, Stannis, sobre mulheres e outros vícios e a conversa acaba rumando para algo que o caçula não esperava. Não contém spoilers. Renly/Loras implícito.


Fórum Need for Fic

Título: Sobre Mulheres e Vícios  
Autoras: Adriana Swan  
Categoria: angst (?)  
Advertências: Minha primeira Renly/Loras, ficou horrível, mas sejam bondosos.  
Classificação: PG 13  
Capítulos: único  
Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não.  
Resumo: Renly Baratheon conversa com o irmão mais velho, Stannis, sobre mulheres e outros vícios e a conversa acaba rumando para algo que o caçula não esperava.

Sobre Mulheres e Vícios**  
**Adriana Swan

- Seu problema é que você não se diverte o suficiente.

A sala da casa de Lord Renly Baratheon estava escura com a noite que acabara de cair. Renly andou distraído até a mesa para servir uma bebida para si mesmo e qualquer coisa que esquentasse pelo menos um pouco o sangue frio do irmão.

- Diversão? – Stannis perguntou incrédulo.

- É, diversão. É o que as pessoas fazem em seu tempo livre. Você tem tempo livre, irmão? – perguntou, querendo provocá-  
lo.

Stannis se empertigou na cadeira com a pergunta, o que fez Renly rir. Era tão estranho ter o irmão ali em sua casa. Stannis realmente devia estar cansado das intrigas da corte e de Varys, Mindinho e afins para ir passar algum tempo na casa do irmão.

- Não me venha com tolices, Renly – respondeu mau humorado.

- A culpa é daquela sua mulher, a Florent – ele continuou, ignorando os resmungos do outro. – Ela não traz fogo a sua vida. Se ela soubesse aquecer a sua cama, seria outro homem.

Stannis não respondeu, mas seu mau humor era tão forte que era quase palpável. O caçula nem ligou.

- Você mantém sua mulher esquecida em Pedra do Dragão – ele proceguiu tomando um gole da própria bebida e indo entregar a outra taça ao irmão. – Vai visitá-la o quê, duas vezes ao ano? Você só fode duas vezes ao ano, Stannis?

O olhar do Lorde de Pedra do dragão se estreitou.

- Não me lembro de ter-lhe dado essa liberdade, Renly – rugiu por entre os dentes cerrados.

- Sou seu irmão, eu _tenho_ essa liberdade – o mais novo ironizou, mas seu tom era amigável.

- Você e Robert se preocupam demais com minha vida íntima – recrutou irritado.

- Nos preocupamos porque você _não tem_ uma vida íntima – ele contra-argumentou tomando mais um gole de sua bebida e reparando que o irmão não tocara na dele – ou pelo menos não uma satisfatória. Robert não o teria feito casar com a Florent se soubesse que a mulher só ia amargar mais sua vida.

- Robert não me obrigou a casar – respondeu contrariado. Detestava falar de mulheres, essencialmente na dele.

- Não obrigou, mas arrumou o casamento com a filha de um vassalo e você, como irmaõzinho mais novo e obediente que é, casou – Renly continuou sem um pingo de ironia dessa vez. As vezes tinha raiva do moralismo exagerado do irmão, as vezes tinha pena. - Sete infernos, Stannis. Se não gostava de mulheres, devia ter contado a Robert. Ele não o obrigaria a casar, seria um solteirão convicto como Bryden Tully. Ninguém questionaria e seria um pouquinho mais feliz.

O olhar do mais velho se estreitou mais ainda olhando o mais novo de forma quase ameaçadora. Um homem mais sensato teria notado que passara dos limites, mas irmãos mais novos sempre esquecem a sensatez ao se dirigir aos mais velhos.

- Eu _gosto_ de mulheres – ralhou.

- _Mesmo?_ Ótimo, então foda com elas. – Renly exclamou com um sorriso fácil, abrindo os braços e se dando por vencido – Esqueça sua feia mulher em Pedra do Dragão e divirta-se com as bonitas de Porto Real. Ser irmão do Rei tem que servir de alguma coisa. A família Baratheon tem uma ótima reputação nos bordéis da cidade.

- Está sugerindo que eu me deite com rameiras? – perguntou parecendo não acreditar.

- Com putas! – concordou o Lorde de Ponta Tempestade – e lhe fariam muito bem. Um pouco de fogo entre as pernas de uma qualquer e você esqueceria da Florent e seria mais parecido com o resto da família.

- Você está brincando comigo? – Stannis indagou desconfiado, mudando de posição na cadeira que estava sentado.

- Sete infernos, não – ele proceguiu gesticulando tanto que quase derramou a própria bebida. – Juro que falo para o seu bem. Se quiser lhe levo a um bordel bem discreto que conheço. É bem frequentado por tantos Lordes que você ficaria horrorizado. Até Robert gosta das putas de lá.

- Robert gosta de todas – argumentou.

- Você podia tentar também – o mais novo insistiu tentando convencer o irmão. – Eu mesmo sou um cliente assíduo de lá. Posso acompanhá-la se preferir.

- Sete Infernos digo eu, Renly – Stannis se exaltou perdendo a paciência com a insistência do irmão de se intrometer na sua vida íntima. - E o que _você_ faz em um bordel?

- Ah, pode ser o moralista honrado que quiser, mas não se faça de ingênuo – Renly falou revirando os olhos para o teto impaciente – sabe muito bem o que os homens fazem em um bordel.

- Os _homens_ eu sei – ele respondeu num tom irônico que quase se confundia com o divertimento – o que não sei é o que _você_ faz em um bordel.

A mão do jovem senhor de Ponta Tempestade apertou o copo com mais força conforme seu corpo ficava tenso enquanto Renly absolvia a frase. Flexionou o pescoço, limpou a garganta. Stannis não podia estar dizendo o que Renly achava que ele estava dizendo.

- Faço o mesmo que todos os homens – respondeu cauteloso – divirto-me.

- Então devo mesmo ser ingênuo – Stannis anuiu, tomando pela primeira vez um gole da bebida que o caçula havia lhe servido. – Achava que _homens_ iam aos bordéis pelas _mulheres_. Sou mesmo leigo nesses assuntos vulgares.

A sala pareceu girar diante dos olhos do dono da casa que não estava entendendo o rumo da conversa muito bem.

- Que tipo de insinuação é essa? – perguntou exasperado, sua voz começando a denunciar certo nervosismo.

- Diga-me você – o outro rebateu calmo – que tipo acha que é?

Lorde Renly abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes sem saber o que responder, seu nervosismo entregue em cada palavra.

- Está tentando mudar de assunto? – perguntou, decidindo que o ataque era a melhor defesa. – Tentando distrair as atenções de sua clara inaptidão com mulheres?

-_Minha clara inaptidão com mulheres?_ - o irmão falou calmo, observando o caçula com cuidado, medindo suas reações – e o que _você_entende de mulheres para me dar conselhos?

- Está brincando comigo? – falou, se recusando a aceitar a possibilidade do irmão mais velho saber a verdade.

Stannis fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Sabe que eu não tenho senso de humor. - A resposta foi simples e amarga.

- Não entendo aonde quer chegar, irmão – falou, sua voz soando mais baixa e vacilante do que gostaria.

- Pode me tomar por ingênuo em certos assuntos – respondeu desconfortável tomando mais um gole –mas não me tome por idiota.

- Stannis… - ele começou, mas foi interrompido.

- Metade da corte sabe que você gosta de… - hesitou um pouco, como se não soubesse o que dizer ou se _devia_ dizer, e os Sete bem sabiam que os Baratheon não são homens de pesar as palavras - … rapazes.

"_Ele sabe_", foi o único pensamento a se formar na mente de Renly. _"Responda algo, nege, minta"_, mas nunca fora tão bom em mentir para os irmãos como era para mentir ao mundo. Os três irmãos Baratheon nunca foram de trocar confidências ou ter conversas de caráter pessoal. As poucas conversas que tiveram com Robert sobre mulheres, eram sobre prazeres, tudo bem diferente. E Stannis… nem Robert conseguia falar de cama com Stannis, nem quando eram jovens. E agora era justamente o irmão amargo e distante que o acusava de gostar de rapazes e isso estava errado. Estava errado porque Stannis era seu irmão mais velho e não _deveria_ falar desses assuntos, não _podia_ saber desses assuntos. Sentiu-se perdido.

O Lorde de Ponta Tempestade se sentiu um menino pego pelo irmão mais velho em alguma malcriação.

- Stannis… eu… - tentou falar, mas sem saber o que dizer.

- Não seja dramático – o outro continuou, ao ver que o caçula parecia estar em choque – Não é como se eu já não soubesse. E não é como se ninguém mais soubesse.

Renly sentiu as mãos suarem, precisava de outra bebida. E precisava dizer algo, negar. E com certeza precisava ficar calmo.

- Eu… - começou, tentando ordenar o turbilhão de pensamentos. De repente, parecia muito difícil encarar o olhar inquisidor de Stannis. Renly abaixou a cabeça e encarou o próprio drink. – É claro que ninguém… - fez uma pausa. Se dissesse, estaria assumindo ser verdade. Ele disse mesmo assim. – É claro que ninguém sabe.

As palavras saíram com ar de confissão e a única vez em toda sua vida que se sentira tão nervoso fora na primeira vez em que beijara Loras. Sempre achara que um dia teria que enfrentar a ira de Robert por gostar de rapazes, mas nunca pensara ter que enfrentar a ira de Stannis.

- Ninguém sabe? – o outro exclamou incrédulo com a ingenuidade do caçula – há poucas semanas Petyr Baelish me perguntou se eu saberia onde encontrar meu cunhado e quando argumentei que Selyse não tem irmãos, Lorde Baelish disse que estava se referindo a _Sor Loras Tyrell_.

O estômago de Renly despencou.

_"Mindinho, seu bastardo desgraçado_", pensou, sentindo um súbito enjoou e uma necessidade enorme do drink. Não conseguiria encarar o irmão. Sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

- Mindinho sempre sabe demais – falou tentando parecer despreocupado. Stannis estranhamente não tinha se exaltado em saber sobre seu segredo, e tinha medo que algo que dissesse acabasse por icentivar a repúdia do irmão. – Mas gostaria que você soubesse que prefiro que isso não se espalhe e gostaria que não contasse a Robert.

- Não contar a Robert? – Stannis exclamou mais uma vez. – Lembra do último torneio de justas? Quando Robert ganhou todas as apostas quando o Regicida caíu do cavalo? Jaime Lannister disse a ele que ele só havia apostado no Cavaleiro das Flores porque ele já era praticamente _da família_.

O queixo de Renly caíu.

- Jaime disse isso_ao Robert?_ – indagou incrédulo.

"_Regicída, seu filho de uma rameira, que os Outros o carreguem junto a Petyr_", pensou enquanto se deixava cair em uma cadeira, não mais confiando em suas próprias pernas. Não era possível que Robert soubesse, que Baelish e Lannister estivessem os expondo. Loras e Renly sempre foram cuidadosos e discretos e agora parecia que os sete reinos sabiam sobre eles.

- Achou mesmo que ninguém soubesse? – Stannis indagou erguendo as sobrancelhas, parecendo admirado.

- Eu achei… - Renly hesitou mais uma vez, irritado consigo mesmo pela quantidade de vezes que ficara sem palavras naquela conversa. Sete Infernos, se Stannis conseguia falar sobre aquilo narturalmente então ele também devia conseguir. – Desde quando sabem sobre mim?

Perguntou, embora não tivesse certeza se queria saber a resposta.

- Desde sempre – foi a resposta simples.

- E nunca ia me falar? – perguntou olhando para o chão se sentindo miseravelmente mal.

- Você é que tinha que nos falar – o outro rebateu. – De qualquer forma, não é da minha conta.

Renly ergueu os olhos para olhar o irmão por alguns segundos antes de baixá-los de novo. Stannis parecia calmo (bem mais calmo do que ele), embora o observasse, provavelmente medindo suas reações aquela conversa.

- Não é da sua conta? – Renly disse, sua voz meio rouca de nervosismo – Estou sujando o nome da família e isso não é da sua conta?

- Como está sujando o nome da família? – a voz do irmão chegou a ele parecendo confusa. – Tem feito algo além disso que eu não esteja sabendo?

- Tenho me deitado com outro homem – desabafou, sua voz saindo num tom entre irritação e desespero.

- E Robert tem enchido os sete reinos com bastardos – a calma de Stannis não se abalou nem pareceu se importar com a afirmação do irmão. – Até onde sei, os dois não tem honrado a Casa Baratheon, mas você tem sido o irmão discreto.

Renly ergueu os olhos e encarou o irmão.

Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Stannis não só o comparara a Robert, mas o considerara menos culpado que o irmão mais velho. Não havia calor em seus olhos escuros, mas também não havia acusações. Stannis julgava até os corvos que levavam suas cartas,_mas não estava julgando Renly_.

- Então você… não se importa? – indagou.

- Eu me importo com os bastardos de Robert, com suas dúzias de putas, com sua bebedeira infernal, sua irresponsabilidade e vulgaridade, até com sua rainha Lannister – ele respondeu impaciente – e diante de tudo isso, as coisa que você faz em segredo me parecem bem pequenas.

- Ah… - foi tudo que conseguiu responder.

Mais uma vez, Renly achou que deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia bem o quê. Stannis se ergueu da cadeira e pôs o copo vazio sobre um móvel enquanto o mais novo se obrigava a levantar de sua cadeira e acompanhar o irmão até a porta, olhando para o chão sem saber como encarar o irmão tão de perto. Ao chegar a porta antes de abrí-la, hesitou um pouco com a mão no trinco.

- Eu… não sei como lhe agradecer – falou aliviado por a conversa ter sido tão mais fácil do que poderia imaginar. Quem dera com Robert também fosse assim.

- Pelo quê? Não fiz nada – o outro falou sem entender.

Renly não conseguiu não sorrir. Esse era o irmão mais velho que conhecia, sempre sem noção.

- Agradecer por não me condenar – respondeu com um sorriso, o mesmo sorriso fácil que cativava a todos.

- Condenar pelo quê? – Stannis resmungou contrariado abrindo a porta ele mesmo e se pondo para fora, embora tenha se voltado para completar sua frase. – Condenar por ser o único Baratheon que dorme com alguém que não odeia?

Sem mais delongas Stannis foi embora, deixando Renly perdido em pensamentos e sonhos confusos sobre mulheres e seus irmãos mais velhos.


End file.
